Angel Of Mine
by Allicat6
Summary: Kyo dies suddenly and Yuki is left alone, can Haru pick up the pieces of Yuki's broken heart. Yuki x Hatsuharu.
1. Chapter 1: Lost Love

Angel of Mine

Author Notes: Hey everyone. Another story coming right now. I own nothing.

Parings: Yuki x Hatsuharu, past Yuki x Kyo. One sided past Shigure x Kyo.

Character Deaths: Kyo(Yes this chapter.).

Summary: When Kyo suddenly dies after saving Yuki, Yuki is left heartbroken; can Hatsuharu pick up the pieces of Yuki's broken heart? Yuki x Hatuharu, rating for later chapters.

Rating: M, MA, X, R, NC-17. (later.).

Chapter One: Love lost

Yuki watched in horror as a speeding car smashed the boy he loved. Yuki watched as the car drove off, being too much in shock to even think about who was driving the car. Kyo had only been trying to save him, but now he was covered in his own blood, his crimson eyes no longer burning with the life they had once had, and Yuki couldn't even move. Yuki dropped to his knees and screamed out in agony.

"He can't be gone!" screamed Yuki in agony, hysterically crying and sobbing as he struggled to believe what had just happened to his boyfriend, trying hard to breath as he did this.

Suddenly Yuki felt himself being pulled into a hug. Yuki looked up and saw Haru standing there, crying silent tears and trying to comfort Yuki. Yuki didn't know why he did it, but he melted into the embrace and sobbed all his heartache out.

-Two weeks later.-

They were all at the funeral, everyone was there. Tohru was crying silently, Haru was holding Yuki as Yuki sobbed, Momiji and Manabe were crying silently, Ayame was in hysterics and couldn't attend do to his mental state, Ritsu was staying with Ayame, Hatori was looking sadly at the ground, Akito merely stared at the grave in disbelief, Kureno held Akito still as he tried to hit the grave for Kyo not being there for Yuki anymore, Kisa was sobbing into Hiro's shoulder, and Hiro was staring at the grave silently. Uo and Hana arrived and paid their respects to Kyo.

-After the funeral.-

They went back home, Haru had moved in to help Yuki's mental state, not taking Kyo's old room, but moving into Yuki's room. Once they got back home, Yuki went and sat on the couch.

"Yuki, I'm sorry." said Haru.

"Why are you sorry? You haven't done anything wrong." said Yuki.

"I know, you're right, but I can't help but feel like this was my fault." Said Haru.

"No Haru. It's mine." said Yuki.

"Yuki, how in this hell of a world is this your fault?" asked Haru.

"I should've looked where I was going, I should've seen…."Yuki began.

"No Yuki, It's not your fault, it's no ones fault. It was an accident." said Haru.

"Yeah, you're right. But I can't help but feel like something's wrong, like maybe it wasn't an accident." said Yuki.

"Yeah…"said Haru solemnly.

Yuki hugged Haru.

"Thanks for always being there for me." said Yuki.

"I always will be." Said Haru.

T.B.C.

Author Notes: There is more then just an accident, but I need to build suspense. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2: A cheating cause

Author Notes: I love to update, and I'm gonna update as much as possible, because I've just got so many ideas. I own nothing.

Rating: R, M, MA, X, NC-17(later.).

Author Notes: I do not own "wishing you were somehow here again." from "The Phantom Of The Opera."

Chapter Two: A cheating cause

" _You were once my one companion_

_You were all that mattered_

_You were once a friend and lover_

_Then my world was shattered."_

Yuki woke from his dream that night, a nightmare to be more exact, he just couldn't remove the sight of Kyo's death from his mind, he began to cry silent tearsas Haru awoke to hearing him cry, Haru pulled Yuki into an embrace.

"It's ok Yuki. I'm here for you."said Haru.

"I can't stop seeing it, his death, his bloody body."said Yuki.

"I know...but nothing you do or say will bring him back, and I'm sorry that I can't help you."said Haru.

" _Wishing you were somehow here again_

_Wishing you were somehow near_

_Somehow it seemed _

_If I just dreamed_

_Somehow you would be here."_

Yuki cried hysterically into Haru's shoulder.

"Yuki, you need to calm down, you'll have an asthma attack."said Haru.

Yuki began to relax as Haru rubbed soothing circles on his back.

-The next day.-

Yuki awoke to seeing Haru's chest, Yuki blushed, they'd fallen asleep in a warm embrace on Haru's make-shift bed on the floor. Yuki pushed away from Haru and went into the bathroom, bathing, pissing, and getting dressed. Yuki then went downstairs and heard something coming from Shigure's room. Yuki listened in.

"No, I wasn't planning on this happening. I wanted Yuki dead, not Kyo. Stupid Kyo, even after he cheated on Yuki with me, he still protected Yuki. It's a shame really, if Yuki had died as plannedthen everything would be fineAnd still, Yuki is so broken that he will probably never find out anyway."said Shigure.

Yuki felt like he was about to throw up. Kyo had cheated on him with Shigure. Yuki ran upstairs only to run straight into Haru. Yuki pulled Haru with him intro the bathroom.

"Haru, did you know?"asked Yuki.

"About what?"asked Haru.

"_Wishing I could_

_Hear your voice again_

_Knowing that I never would_

_Dreaming of you_

_Won't help me to do_

_All that you dreamed I could."_

"He cheated."said Yuki.

"Yeah, I knew. But listen Yuki. Kyo was being blackmailed. Shigure threatened to reveal a sex tape of you two if Kyo wouldn't sleep with him, it developed over time into more and more blackmail , but trust me, Kyo was only trying to protect you. The only reason I know is that he confided in me, and I just wanted you both to be happy, so I didn't say anything, I didn't want to get involved."said Haru.

"He should've told me. I would've helped him."said Yuki.

"Yuki, what was he supposed to tell you? 'I'm cheating on you Yuki, but I'm only trying to protect you. Please don't dump me.' You have any idea how awkward that would've been?"said Haru.

"Ok...but I can't stay here Haru."said Yuki.

"Fine. We'll leave, pack your stuff."said Haru.

"Where will we go?"asked Yuki.

"Anywhere you want."said Haru.

"_Passing bells_

_And sculpted angels_

_Cold and Monumental_

_Seem _

_For You_

_The wrong companions_

_You were warm and gentle_

_Too many Years_

_Fighting back tears_

_Why can't the past_

_Just die."_

Yuki packed up his suit cases, two suit cases full, making sure he had the photo album of him and Kyo packed away. He went downstairs with them and saw Haru pull out a cell phone.

"When did you get that?"asked Yuki.

"3 months ago, Hatori thought it might be a good idea because I get lost so often."said Haru.

"Why didn't you ever get it before? Didn't Hatori ever think of that?"asked Yuki.

"He just didn't want me to lose it, even though I already have, 3 times. Oh well..."said Haru.

Haru had three suitcases near his legs, and Yuki put his down while Haru called Hatori and told him what was happening, Hatori said they could if Shigure really did do that, and Akito really didn't care at this point. Haru put the suitcases in the back seat of his brand new Toyota Tundra, it was black, and Haru's motorcycle was in the trunk.

"How did you get the money for this!"exclaimed Yuki.

"We all have a college fund Yuki, and I took mine, as well as some money I got for working for Ayame, and working as a stripper for a while, I paid the whole thing off in one visit. Also I don't if you were planning on going to highschool or college anymore, but we're gonna be needin' money, so I have a checkbook, and a credit card, and a debit card, all hooked up to your college fund. I haven't been using it yet, but since I never had any desire to go to college, I just used some of mine. I have about $356 million bucks left over left over. And $500 cash is what I've got from Ayame and stripping for a while, that's in cash in my wallet. Oh, and Kyo's college fund was put in your account as soon as he died, so we've got about 8 million bucks in there. So you don't really need to worry, we're filthy rich, and if we wanted to we could never go to college or highschool again."said Haru.(AN: The Sohma's are filthy fucking rich in this, deal with it.).

"_Wishing you were somehow here again_

_Knowing we must say goodbye_

_Try to forgive_

_Teach me to live_

_Give me the strength to try."_

Yuki hopped in and Haru began to drive.(AN: Yes Haru has a licence for driving a motorcycle, a car, and a gun licence.).

"Why do you have a gun in the glove compartment!"screamed Yuki.

"It's on safety, and I have a licence, it's there just in case."said Haru.

Yuki sweat dropped as they drove away from the city and onto a country road.

"_No more memories_

_No more silent tears_

_No more gazing across the wasted years."_

"Jerky?"asked Haru handing Yuki a bag of pork jerky.

"Sure."said Yuki.

They drove off into the sunset, both eating pork jerky.

"_Help me say..._

_Goodbye."_

Yuki: "What's with the song?"

Author: " It was fun."

Haru: "Yay, Yuki and I are in a car together!"

Yuki looks at Haru with mischievous grin and they hop into the backseat.

Author: 0o...Awwwwwwww! So cute! Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3: Motels and Yuki

Author Notes: Ok. Time to get to the story. As for answering one of my reviews, Shigure wanted Yuki dead so he could have Kyo completely to himself. I own nothing.

Rating: R, M, MA, X, NC-17(later.).

Chapter Three: Motels and Yuki

They stopped at a Motel, surrounded by some pretty nasty looking dudes.

"Haru. Do we have to stop here? These guys give me the creeps."said Yuki.

"Don't worry about it, just don't leave my side and you'll be ok."said Haru.

Haru and Yuki got out of the truck, making sure it was locked, and Haru's motorcycle was secure and locked in the back. Haru then went and checked them in, Yuki went up to the room and Haru went to a local tattoo and piercings shop near the motel to finally do what he'd wanted to do for years.

Haru got his nose pierced once, his tongue pierced, his ears pierced three more times, his lip pierced once on the top and bottom, his nipples pierced, his testicles pierced, and his twelve inch cock pierced. Then he got in addition to the snake tattoo he already had, a black and white rose tattoo on his right shoulder, black flames on his wrists, and a rat and cow tattoo on his ass.

-After paying and going back to the motel room.-

"Haru, you have got to be the bravest person I know."said Yuki.

Haru had told Yuki about what he'd done, and even though Yuki thought they looked hot...it still hurt to even think about.(AN: He can only see the ones Haru has on his face.).

Haru smiled and hung up his black trench coat. He then lay next to Yuki on the queen sized water bed.

"So, everything ok while I was gone?"asked Haru.

"Yeah, surprisingly."said Yuki.

Haru sighed and stood up.

"So, where are we goin' tomorrow?"asked Haru.

"As far away as possible."said Yuki.

"America it is then."said Haru.

"Without leaving Japan."said Yuki.

"The southern beaches it is then. It'll take us a few days to get there, depending on traffic."said Haru.

"Why Haru? Why do you stay by my side?"asked Yuki.

"Where would you be without me? I'm just trying to make you happy."said Haru.

"Why?"asked Yuki.

"Everything I've ever done has been to try and make you happy."said Haru.

"WHY!"screamed Yuki in frustration.

"Because I love you. I always have, I've tried flirting with you in the past, but you never saw me, you always saw Kyo. You loved Kyo, even when we were kids."said Haru.

-Flashback.-

"I will rescue princess Yuki from the evil dragon Haru!"exclaimed a chibi Kyo.

Chibi Kyo stabbed chibi Haru with a stick and chibi Haru fell down pretending to die, and chibi Yuki jumped into chibi Kyo's arms and they continued to play over and over again until Akito came and got chibi Yuki.

-End Flashback.-

"I even helped you and Kyo get together, because he was the only person who could ever get you to truly smile besides Tohru, but everyone knew you saw her as a sister. And you only ever saw me as a friend, remember?..."asked Haru.

-Flashback.-

"Haru?"asked Yuki after school one day.

"Yeah Yuki, what's the problem, I can tell you aren't well."said Haru.

"I like someone who hates me."said Yuki.

"Kyo right? I don't think he hates you Yuki, I think he uses that as an act to hide his true feelings, just like your prince act. So, if you want my advise, I say go for it."said Haru.

"Thanks Haru, you're a great friend, and you always know how to cheer me up."said Yuki.

-End Flashback.-

"You only saw me as a friend, and I just wanted you to be happy, even if I couldn't."said Haru.

Yuki was crying.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea what you were feeling."said Yuki.

"You were the one who taught me to think of others before yourself. You always changed yourself so others would like you better, you were always sweet to everyone. You were the one who made me feel like a person, when I thought I was just a dumping ground for other peoples insults, you were the first person to say 'I don't think you're a fool.' And I fell in love with you, how were you supposed to know, when everything I do is just to make you happy, and to see if I can see your beautiful smile."said Haru.

Yuki was sobbing now, he could feel Haru's pain of unrequited love from his words.

"But Yuki, not even I can help you move on from your heartache over Kyo. You have to try and heal yourself, and I will do anything I can to help you, I just want to be your friend at least, and I don't want to be out of your life completely, but if you want, I can leave forever from your life."said Haru.

Yuki hugged Haru.

"Don't you dare leave me now, don't you dare hide your feelings anymore, I need you now, and I want you to be happy for once."said Yuki shakily.

"I am happy Yuki, as long as I'm around you."said Haru.

And Yuki did the last thing they both expected, he kissed Haru, it felt amazing, a jolt of electricity running down both their spines, and they deepened the kiss, intertwining their tongues. After what seemed like forever, they broke for air.

"Haru, you deserve a chance, will you be my boyfriend?"asked Yuki.

"Of course, but we'll take it slow, you're still a little unstable."said Haru.

Yuki smiled, Haru gasped.

"What?"asked Yuki.

"That was the first time I've ever seen you smile like that since Kyo died."said Haru.

Yuki blushed and his smile widened, Haru smiled back, and they fell to the bed, gently cuddling.

"You know, Kyo and I never cuddled."said Yuki.

"What! Why not!"exclaimed Haru.

"We usually would just have sex and then lie there separate from each other, I tried to cuddle a couple of times with him, but he would just pull away, I guess Kyo just always was to bad with emotions."said Yuki.

Haru shrugged and pulled Yuki closer until they both fell asleep.

T.B.C.

Yuki: You know, it's about time.

Author: I know...

Haru: Yay!

Haru grabs Yuki's ass and Yuki blushes.

Author takes picture and Haru starts chasing her.

Yuki: Please Review while I go get my boyfriend.


	4. Chapter 4: The Will

Author Notes: Hey everyone. It's me again. I have not forgotten about the whole Shigure thing, but I won't be focusing on that as much, ummm...I own nothing.

Rating: R, M, MA, X, NC-17(later.).

Chapter Four: The Will

They woke up at 8:00a.m. and cuddled for a bit before getting up, getting ready, bathing and getting redressed and then hopping into the truck after Haru payed the Motel. They were now on the road when Haru's cell phone rang, Haru picked it up and saw that it was Hatori.

"Hello?"answered Haru.

"Hello Haru, does Yuki have a photo album with him of Kyo and him?"asked Hatori.

Haru turned to Yuki who nodded and took out the photo album.

"Yes, he does."said Haru.

"Tohru says she saw Kyo writing something 2 days before his death and that he put it in there, does Yuki have it?"asked Hatori.

Yuki pulled out a Will.

"Yeah, it's a Will."said Haru.

"Have Yuki read it, because the police have claimed that Kyo's body had been ran over more then once and it has been ruled a murder, maybe Kyo's Will, will have some type of clues."said Hatori.

Yuki began reading...

_Dear Yuki,_

_I hid this in the one place I knew you would keep if I died, and if I'm dead because of a car accident, it was no accident. Shigure and I were a couple at the same time that you and I were a couple because he was blackmailing me and you, and I was only trying to protect you. But I knew that Shigure wasn't happy with this, and I read something he typed on his computer, a plan to assassinate you. I've probably died because I protected you. He's working with some of the last people you'd expect. And the only one of them who can drive is Tohru. Shigure, Tohru, Kagura, and Rin were all working together at one point, until Rin died of cancer, and Kagura wandered to America._ _Tohru is not the nice person we all know and love, she's a bitch underneath it all. Yuki, I'm sorry, I did love you at one time, but after a while those feelings dispersed and that's why I wouldn't hold you anymore, but rest assured, I did not love Shigure, I kinda liked Momiji, sorry. I leave you all my money and possessions that you wish to keep, and I hope you can find the strength to forgive me._

_Love,_

_Kyo_

Yuki was crying now, this was insane, but he read it out loud all the same.

"Ok, I'll get Akito on the case, we'll get Tohru and Shigure arrested, as for you both, be safe."said Hatori.

The dial tone came and Haru put the cell phone down.

"I'm sorry Yuki, if I could, I would've erased all this heartache by now."said Haru.

"It's not your fault, and you are the only person/people I would ever think to move on to. I can't say I love you yet, but maybe someday I will."said Yuki.

"Well, we can. We love you."said Haru and Hatsu at the same time.

Yuki smiled and they continued on their way.

T.B.C.

Yuki: Sigh...poor Kyo.

Kyo: Yeah, am I ever gonna get a say in this?

Author: No, now go back to bed.

Kyo: T-T

Haru: Yuki will love me eventually right?

Yuki: I love you now!

Haru and Yuki run to my room and start making noices of sex.

Author: 0-o...O-o...0o...O0...Oo...Please review.


	5. Chapter 5: Motorcycles and guns

Author Notes: Ok. Now that everything has been explained, time for some more angst and fluff. I own nothing.

Rating: R, M, MA, X, NC-17(later.).

Chapter Five: Motorcycles and a gun

They reached the next Motel at about 7:00p.m., and they went to their room. Haru went out after telling Yuki he was gonna get some dinner. He would have to go to the next exit to get it , and after giving Yuki a small peck on the lips he put on his helmet, tucked his gun away in his pocket of his black trench coat, and drove off on his motorcycle. Yuki stayed in the Motel room watching the news.

-Meanwhile with Haru.-

Haru was riding along when some bikers surrounded him on their motorcycles.

"Hey there tough guy."one guy snickered.

"What're you doin' 'round here, don't you know this's our territory for ridin'?"said another guy.

Great...a motorcycle gang. Hatsu surfaced.

"If you wanna keep those ugly faces of yours on your heads, then you best leave me alone."said Hatsu.

The men growled and they drove closer to Hatsu who sped up. Pretty soon they were speeding along when Hatsu saw the exit he had to take, and he would not fail to get Yuki dinner. Hatsu saw that the other men were pulling out guns, so he pulled out his as well and shot at their tires, he got one as he dodged nine others. Hatsu took off his helmet and glared and leered at them, smirking like black/Hatsu would. Three of them backed off just from the look on his face, as the other six chased him. Hatsu took the exit and shot at two others, getting their tires as they stopped. One of the remaining four shot his shoulder, as he spun around and drove wildly towards them, making two of them rear off and tumble down the exit's side. Hatsu then leered at the other two who drove off in a panic. Hatsu then reached a Mcdonalds, got dinner and drove back to Yuki, turning to Haru on the way back. Once he got back...

"It's 9:00p.m.! Do you have any idea how worried I was that you weren't coming back!"screamed Yuki.

"I'm sorry Yuki, I had a motorcycle gang on my tail, and Hatsu came out, and I had to stop them from stopping me."said Haru.

Yuki paled.

"You're not hurt are you!"exclaimed Yuki worriedly.

Haru revealed his shoulder that was bleeding badly, as he pulled out the bullet and threw it away. Yuki ran to Haru and bandaged it as best as he could. Haru smiling warmly at Yuki the entire time.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was? You could've died, what would I do without you? I need you."said Yuki.

Haru was surprised by Yuki's confession.

"I'm sorry Yuki, I love you. I won't ever do it again, I promise."said Haru.

Yuki hugged Haru and sobbed his eyes out in gratefulness that Haru wasn't dead. Then they ate, feeding each other occasionally, and then they cuddled and fell into a peaceful slumber, for once in a long time, Yuki didn't have nightmares.

T.B.C.

Author: Ok! The next chapter is the last!

Yuki:T-T...noooooo, I must be with Haru forever!

Author: Don't worry I'm gonna write another Yuki x Hatsuharu after this one! Plus there's a lemon next chapter!

Kyo:What about me!

Author hit Kyo with frying pan, Kyo goes unconscious.

Yuki: O-o...remind me to never piss you off...

Haru: O.o...same here...

Author: Don't worry, you both could never do that as long as you're together.

Yuki grabs Haru and they go into my bedroom again.

Author: You'd better clean up this time!(shouting at Hau and Yuki, with the frying pan in her hands.)

Kyo:ugggg...my head.(he says while waking up.)

Author pulls out chain saw.

Author: Go back to sleep...or else.

Kyo fake sleeps.

Author: Please review.


	6. Chapter 6: Love

Author Notes: Ok, the last chapter in this story. I'll be writing another Yuki x Hatsuharu, then a Yuki x Hatsuharu x Kyo threesome. I own nothing.

Rating: R, M, MA, X, NC-17(this chapter.).

Chapter Six: Love

Yuki and Hatsuharu awoke the next day, got ready and drove off yet again. They were driving along when they saw a road block. They got out of the truck, and came up to see a huge big rig had crashed and was blocking the way. They drove to the nearest exit, as they knew they wouldn't be getting anywhere today, when they saw a beautiful community, nice houses, stores, shops, it looked like California but without the beach. Yuki then saw a beautiful small yet cute and not too small white house. It was for sale.

"Haru! Stop!"exclaimed Yuki.

Haru hit the breaks.

"What's up?"asked Haru.

"I want to live there!"exclaimed Yuki pointing to the nice house.

Haru looked at the house and pulled into the driveway, he pulled out his cell phone and called the local operator, asking for the local real-estate operator. After talking for a bit the real-estate operator arrived, a big breasted woman named Tamika.

"This is the house you want?"asked Tamika.

"Yeah, how much?"asked Haru.

"Haru, we should look through the house first."said Yuki.

"Ok, can we look through the house first?"asked Haru.

The woman nodded and they began to walk through the house...

It was beautiful, mahogany wooden floor, white walls and ceilings, air con and heating, a fireplace, a nice kitchen with a refrigerator, a nice gas stove, several mahogany wood cupboards, a nice master bedroom, a nice bathroom, a guest bedroom, a big living room, a big backyard with a pool, and a Jacuzzi, the place was perfect.

"I want this house."said Yuki.

"How much is it?"asked Haru.

"$350,000."said Tamika.

"Yuki?"asked Haru.

"We'll take it!"exclaimed Yuki.

The real-estate worker got out the paperwork and soon they owned the house, paying with a check. The next thing they did was go out and buy $80,000 worth of furniture, a dining room table, a king sized temperpetic bed, a recliner, Three large screened t.v.'s, one in the living room, one in the master bedroom, and one in the guest room, a twin sized bed for the guest room, 2 stereos for two of the t.v.'s, 5 chairs for the dining room table, an Xbox 360, a PS3, a Nintendo Revolution, each buying their own games for each system. A PSP, a Nintendo Gameboy DS, and several games for each. A computer with DSL internet and security things installed, 2 Ipods, Dish television put in for all three t.v.'s., A few plants, 3 couches with recliner seats and cup holders as well as massaging capabilities. 4 lamps, a small table for each, several sheets and blankets, towels, etc. They unpacked their clothes after buying a dresser, they basically had a beautiful very expensive house by the end of the day. Haru counted the money they had left over after buying groceries, they had $6,500,000 left over. Haru called Hatori and told him their new address, and Hatori informed him that Tohru and Shigure had both been put to death in court and that they were dead now. Haru informed Yuki who looked relieved and happy now. It was now 10:00p.m., and they were laying in bed next to each other when Yuki cuddled up to Haru who gathered Yuki into a cuddling embrace.

"I love you Yuki. You picked out a great house."said Haru.

"Yeah...Haru, would you believe me if I told you I think I love you?"asked Yuki.

Haru sat up.

"Yuki...you don't think you love a person you know you do. Do you know that you love me?"asked Haru.

"Yes Hatsuharu, I love you both, and I know it, I no longer feel numb or depressed, I feel happy and perfect. I love you."said Yuki.

(Lemon, lime, and just plain citrus warning.).

Haru smiled and pulled Yuki into a passionate kiss. He began to kiss down Yuki's neck, opening Yuki's p.j. shirt. Yuki moaned as Haru licked down to one of his nipples, gently sucking on it as he removed Yuki's shirt. He threw Yuki's shirt onto the floor and then began unbuttoning his own black p.j. shirt, throwing it onto the floor. He then pressed his body to Yuki's, feeling Yuki's sweaty body against his own, arching as he moved lower and licked around Yuki's naval. Haru then noticed that Yuki's p.j. pants looked a little too tight, and he noticed that his were as well. Haru ripped them off quickly. Haru then straddled Yuki who flipped them over so he was on top.

"Haru, I will still be the uke, just in a different way then most people do this, and I'm sure you'll still enjoy."said Yuki hotly.

Yuki positioned himself on Haru's cock and impaled himself, Haru sitting up and helping Yuki, as they both moaned at the intrusion. Yuki began to move up and down on the cock, impaling himself over and over again, both of them moaning at the feel. Pretty soon Yuki was getting tired, and he and Haru still had yet to cum, so Haru gripped Yuki's hips and pulled him up and then slammed him back down , both screaming as they finally came.

(End of lime, lemon, and just plain citrus warning.).

They pulled away and cleaned up, laying next to each other.

"I love you both."said Yuki.

"We love you too, Angel of ours."said Haru and Hatsu at the same time.

"Same to you Angels of mine."said Yuki.

They fell into a peaceful sleep, for once in a very long time.

End.

Author: Ok...done.

Yuki: T-T...

Haru: -.-...

Author: Please Review.


End file.
